


The Smallest Things

by sagely_sea



Series: King's Assassin [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ambiguous Relationships, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagely_sea/pseuds/sagely_sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tezuka stops an assassin from killing him and the king of Hyoutei, Atobe. But now he lay dying in bed. Can Atobe find the cure in time and save him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smallest Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third part of the King's Assassin series. 
> 
> It was supposed to be a short follow up but as usual the muses decided to take the idea and run with it. It was quite fun to write so much from Atobe's pov for a change and I hope it's just as enjoyable to read.

Atobe paused as he looked into the entrance of the training hall and his breath caught in his throat. He knew, without a doubt he knew, that Tezuka was skilled in weaponry. And Kabaji had told him that he had been training with Tezuka as he had requested some friendly spars to keep in shape. But he had not expected such an exquisite and skilled sight. The fact that Tezuka had sweat enough to make his white shirt see through in places and cling to his body certainly did not help the king recover his decorum. 

“What’s the hold up?” Shishido asked from behind him. Breaking Atobe’s moment of enchantment at the sight. 

“One must time their entrance accordingly. It never pays to distract our guard at a crucial moment,” He said, covering his distraction easily. 

As the two broke apart to get some water, Atobe entered and heard a few greetings from upper ranking guard members and of a voice he didn’t expect. “Lord Oshitari. It’s surprising to see you up this early.” 

“Your advisor can be quite persuasive when it comes to joining him once a week for some extra training. But I’m afraid I’m completely out classed once we move to this point,” Oshitari said. 

Atobe looked behind Oshitari and noticed the other’s prized fencing rapier and some other supplies that shown use from this morning’s training. “I see. I didn’t realize it was a common thing for you.” 

“A recent occurrence, I assure you. And we didn’t expect to see your highness here this morning. Or with one of your attendants. We would have provided better seating to watch from.” 

Atobe waved it away but he didn’t miss Oshitari’s gaze as it lingered on Shishido who was the poor lord in attendance in the anteroom when he decided on the early morning trek to hunt down Tezuka and see just what his spars with Kabaji were really like. It was for the best. Shishido was one of his attendants he trusted the most and he had a feeling that Oshitari would now distract him from anything he shouldn’t be witnessing. 

“We don’t suppose we can entrust my attendant’s safety to you while we go see how our advisor is faring against our captain of the guard.” Atobe asked though it was not really a question. 

“Of course, my king. I would be happy to keep him entertained and ensure he doesn’t accidentally stab himself on a sword.” Oshitari gave a fancy bow. 

“Hey! I know how to use a sword. I took just as many fencing classes as you,” Shishido grumbled. And Atobe knew that because Shishido’s family estate was further into the country and sometimes saw skirmishes from bandits that Shishido had a very scrappy attitude and a penchant to fight dirty with a hidden dagger or two. He would have to trust Oshitari not to upset him to that point. 

“Perhaps we can go over your technique while the king admires his advisor’s form,” Oshtari drawled as he approached Shishido. 

Atobe didn’t hear the reply but he was sure that Shishido now believed him here just to appreciate his lover’s form, as that was what many in the kingdom believed he and Tezuka to be. It was a useful cover to hide the fact that Tezuka was a trained assassin who was obligated to protect him until he paid back a life debt. A debt that Atobe hoped was not paid off anytime in the near future. He rather enjoyed having the excuse to keep Tezuka close. He also liked living but most days he was able to convince himself that even free of his debt, Tezuka would not kill him. 

As Atobe drew near the pair they both paused and looked towards him and gave small bows though it was clear to Atobe that while Kabaji’s held real respect, Tezuka’s was for the show of others. 

“Are you here for a spar, your majesty?” Tezuka asked. 

“No. We were just out enjoying some morning air when the sounds of the training hall caught our attention. Please pay us no heed.”

Tezuka just gave him a look that showed he very much did not believe that story but Atobe just smiled and refused to change it. 

“Would you care for a demonstration, my king?” Kabaji asked in his low quiet voice after a moment of awkward silence had passed between the three. 

“If you would be so kind. We’re curious to see how the famed skills of our advisor stack up against our trusted captain,” Atobe said. He moved off to the side so he would not be at risk of any stray swords and watched as the two spoke in quiet voices as they were obviously trying to come to agreement on the terms of the spar. After a few moments, they broke apart and moved back to the weapons rack to pick up preferred weapons. Kabaji with his broadsword and Tezuka with two smaller swords. 

He wasn’t sure he approved of them using real blades but he suspected that with their skill levels it would be no more dangerous to each other than wooden ones would be. 

They entered the sparring area and bowed to each other and this time Atobe saw no mockery in it. It seemed that the two had formed some sort of respect for each other since Tezuka had initially tried to kill him. That was good and spoke highly of Tezuka’s skills at winning people over despite what could be interpreted as his obvious lack of social skills. 

After the bow they took two steps back each and Atobe had no chance to ponder about their relationship further. They launched at each other with a strength and speed that spoke of honed practice and confidence. The swords clanged together and then they were apart and circling in a beautiful and lethal dance. 

Kabaji’s sword rang out as a duller and deeper slow tempoed sound while Tezuka wielded his two swords at a faster paced that caused the room to fill with gentle metallic clangs. After a time the two broke apart and Kabaji held up his hand to halt the fight. Tezuka stood from his crouched stance and waited patiently while Kabaji replaced his broadsword with two swords about the same size of Tezuka’s but with bigger pommels better suited for Kabaji’s larger hands. 

There was a different approach to the spar this time. Kabaji seemed to be the more aggressive one while Tezuka stayed his ground and slowly turned to follow Kabaji’s path and strikes. It was a cacophony of sound as metal countered and clashed in what seemed to be an escalating pace until a sword went flying to the ground with a deafening noise in the sudden silence. 

There was an ‘omph’ as Kabaji was put to the ground, his second sword held useless at his side as Tezuka trained his own two in a very lethal fashion on his guard. “You were closer that time,” Tezuka said before standing. 

If that was close, Atobe wondered what it looked like the first time they sparred that way. But if Tezuka said it as closer he would trust him on that. He doubted the other had a reason to lie to his captain of the guard. After all, while he may be able to defeat him swiftly this way, it was clear that they were on more even footing with the weapons of their choice and Atobe suspected if it was Kabaji choosing the weapons that Tezuka would be the one in trouble. 

As Tezuka moved both swords to one hand and held the other to help Kabaji up, Atobe started to clap. “That was a very educational performance. Thank you,” He said. “We feel most reassured that we will be well protected.” 

Kabaji gave a nod and then a bow before moving to start tidying up. He didn’t mind. Part of Kabaji’s charm that was unlike most people in the palace, he did not wish to talk his ear off with mindless things. And when his captain did speak, he knew he should be quiet and listen. Besides, he was sure that Kabaji knew him well enough to know that he would want a moment alone with his advisor. 

“You are as good as they say, Tezuka.” 

“Did you think the former king of Seigaku hired me tutor his son in fighting on looks alone?” Tezuka asked. 

Atobe couldn’t help but grin at Tezuka so clearly making a joke. A rare thing indeed. “Of course not. But it is one thing to hear about it and another to witness it so closely. You are impressive indeed.” 

“Thank you, your majesty.”  
“We should celebrate such a fine display by enjoying breakfast out in the rose garden. The blooms are quite stunning at this time of day.” 

“Of course. Shall we go directly or would you like to freshen up first?” Tezuka asked. 

The implied question was if he would like Tezuka to freshen up and while he very much enjoyed the thin sweaty shirt look he knew it would not be appropriate attire for breakfast, even a private one in the garden. He also imagined it would not be overly comfortable as it began to dry. “We should both dress for the day. The kingdom waits for nobody, not even its king, to start the day’s work. It will also give us time to inform the kitchen of our new breakfast plans.” 

Tezuka gave a nod at that. 

“We shall see you in the gardens in thirty minutes,” Atobe said. It would be cutting it close for them both to make it there in time but he could not indulge his own desires before the needs of the kingdom too much in one morning. 

“I will see you then, your majesty.” Tezuka gave another small bow before turning to gather his things. 

It was strange how easily Tezuka could make him feel like the one being dismissed when he was in fact the king. 

Deciding that it didn’t matter and that his morning was still off to a pleasant start he went to go collect Shishido from Oshitari’s grasp and to get ready for his breakfast date.

-0-0-0-0-

Tezuka sat at the table that was prepared with their breakfast and quietly waited for Atobe to arrive. Somehow, he was not at all surprised that Atobe would take longer than his own specified time. A king certainly had to look better presented than a non-noble advisor did. Still, after a morning of training he was hungry and growing impatient to eat, something he couldn’t do until the king arrived. The amount of frowning and whispers from the servants in attendance would not be worth it.

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” Atobe said as he strode into the garden and toward the table. 

Tezuka rose and gave a small bow. “A king is never late,” He said. 

Atobe gave a small laugh at that and gestured for Tezuka to take his seat, doing so as well. He then looked over the table and then at the servants, guards and attendants nearby. “Leave us,” He said. 

After a moment of exchanged looks and bowing, everyone made their way from the garden. He knew the guards would linger near by just out of sight but he suspected that the staff and attendants at least would be kept further away to allow them a private meal. 

“Much better,” Atobe said as he relaxed in his chair and began uncovering dishes himself. “Tea?” He asked as he was already pouring himself a cup. 

Tezuka nodded and pushed his cup closer to Atobe so he could pour more easily and also started serving himself breakfast. “You’re in a good mood today.” 

“Why wouldn’t I be? The weather is lovely, I was treated to a lovely display of swordsmanship and I have only meetings scheduled with my more pleasurable ministers today.” 

“A good day indeed. Though I hope that does not mean you are excluding ministers again. You do recall what happened last time.” It wasn’t that long ago that Tezuka, with the help of Oshitari, had discovered that it was two of Atobe’s own neglected ministers that were sending him threatening letters. He couldn’t quite recall their names but he knew they were from Yamabuki and by some good fortune retained their life as well as their positions. Though they were much removed from court these days. 

“I remember. And I am not neglecting anyone. I assure you, tomorrow is filled with tedium and torment.” 

“Good,” Tezuka said, a small smile tugging at his lips at Atobe’s put-out look at the comment. 

They ate in companionable silence for a few moments before Tezuka felt a tingle of awareness as if they were being watched. He paused and tilted his head as if to help him listen better and then stood. “Get out your dagger,” He said as he drew out his sword. 

“What is it?” Atobe asked. Tezuka wished he had stayed quiet but was thankful to see he had stood and had his dagger out in front of him. The hilt was heavily ornamented but the blade was sharp and Tezuka knew the king could wield it. 

“There’s someone here.” 

“Guards!” Atobe yelled. And while Tezuka appreciated that Atobe trusted him enough to summon the guards over for what could be nothing more than a rabbit he really would have preferred quiet so he could better pinpoint where the danger lay. 

Atobe called for the guards again but nobody came. Tezuka knew that meant he hadn’t been wrong about an intruder. He just hoped that the guards were just subdued and not killed. But he had no more time to think on it as an assailant appeared from within the bushes. 

The man said nothing, merely held a sword in one hand and dagger in the other as he approached with silent steps. 

 

“Stay behind me,” Tezuka said as he stepped further from the table and into the clearing. He wish he could ask Atobe for his dagger so that he would be as equally as equipped as the assassin approaching him but he refused to leave Atobe without any means to defend himself. He would make do with the sword and focus on disarming the man as a priority. 

“You have failed your mission. Now you must pay,” The assassin said as he approached with the reassurance of many years of training. 

“That is what the previous one said…” Tezuka said blandly. 

“You will find me harder to dispatch.” 

Tezuka had no time to question if that was true before the man was upon him, sword and dagger moving with deliberate attempts to maim or kill. It was nothing like the friendly spar of this morning. But that was fine with Tezuka. He was trained from the age he could lift a sword. Fighting was in his blood. 

Metal on metal rang out in the garden as they swung their swords, parried, reposted and worked to make the first slice. After several rounds they broke apart, both panting for air. “You won’t win,” Tezuka said. He now had an idea of the man’s moves and while they were competent they were repetitive and he was sure he could break through them. Variation was the key to success not just competence. 

The man grunted before leaping at Tezuka. In a few more swings, Tezuka hit the other man’s hand with the pommel of his sword making the dagger fall to the ground. The assassin looked at the fallen dagger for a moment before redoubling his efforts, pushing Tezuka back and closer to where Atobe was watching. “I don’t need to win to kill you,” The man said before he managed a small hit on Tezuka’s arms. 

He winced at the burn of it but didn’t let it take his concentration and continued the fight until his sword was held against the other’s throat, the assassin’s sword joining the dagger on the ground. “Surrender,” Tezuka said. It would be good to keep him alive so he could question him about what he said and just how many more assassins the guild would send after him. 

“Unlike you, a true assassin never surrenders. And when you’re gone, the king will go next.” 

Tezuka glared and nearly missed the movement of the throwing knife slipping out of the man’s cuff but the slight glint of metal in sunlight drew his attention and before he gave it thought, he was stabbing the man threw the heart with his sword. The knife slipped from twitching fingers as the man stared dumbly at Tezuka. “Then I will never be gone,” He said quietly as he lowered the man to the ground and then removed his sword. 

“Are you okay?” Atobe asked as he came up to him, his eyes were on the body that was dying the white stones of the rose garden with red. 

“Yes. You?” Tezuka asked. The king seemed a little breathless but a sudden assassin appearing before you at breakfast often did that to a person. 

“Yes, I’m fine. But I shoul-you’re bleeding,” Atobe said, obviously noticing the cut on his arm for the first time. 

“It’s nothing. It likely won’t even scar,” He reassured. “You should check on the guards.” 

“Yes. We need to take care of this assailant and then see you looked after. I’ll be right back.” Tezuka watched as Atobe eyed him up once more, obviously looking for any other injuries before giving a nod and turning away to find his guards. Tezuka was pleased to see that he still had his dagger out to his side and that despite everything, Atobe’s hand held it firm and steady. 

With Atobe gone, Tezuka turned back to the dead man and bent down to investigate. He opened his jacket and checked his pockets. He had a feeling, given the man’s words and actions, that his blades had been dipped in poison. If he had any on him it would help him speed the process of identifying it. Coming up with nothing, he then picked up the fallen dagger and held it to the light. There was definitely something on it and Tezuka hoped it was not a fast acting poison. He would need time to get to his room and prepare an antidote.

Trying to identify it, he first brought up the blade and smelled it. There was a faint hint of lavender. He couldn’t immediately think of any poisons that should have that scent and gave a long sigh. There were numerous poisons that were clear and had no scent. It was common practice for many in the guild to add hints of scented oils to them to help them differentiate between them. Unfortunately, there was no standardization to them and what one master taught his students might be completely different to the ones Tezuka learned. Clearly there were no clues there.

Next he licked his finger and then ran it gently along the edge to collect some of the poison. He then brought it to his tongue and dabbed it on. It numbed his tongue slightly but there was no distinct flavour. He spat it out and then went to the table to rinse his mouth out thoroughly with the water there. 

At the moment, there was no way to identify the poison though he could narrow it down slightly to those without scent or taste. There were a few antidotes he could safely ingest now but he didn’t hold much faith in them. Most likely, he would be forced to wait until a symptom appeared to be able to identify it and treat the poison. It was not something he looked forward to. 

He was just about to check the body one last time to see if he missed something when several guards burst into the garden followed by Atobe and Oshitari. “No others have come then?” Atobe asked as he walked up to Tezuka. 

“No. He was alone.” 

“How can you be so sure?” Oshitari asked as he walked further into the clearing. He glanced toward the deadman and then turned from him, focusing intently on Tezuka and Atobe instead. 

“Assassins always work alone.” 

“He was from your guild?” Oshitari asked quietly. 

“We should finish this conversation in our quarters. The garden is no longer safe and a fresh breakfast will be needed,” Atobe said. Obviously he was worried about being overheard and Tezuka had to agree. 

“We should bring his blades. There might be identifying marks on them. I found nothing else on the body.” There wasn’t even any money or other knick knacks that might help him identify the assailant. He certainly hadn’t recognized the face though that meant little considering how segregated training could be. 

“Kabaji will bring them,” Atobe said and got an affirmative reply from his captain. He turned to leave and Tezuka did so as well, followed more slowly by Oshitari.

-0-0-0-0-

Atobe had noticed that Tezuka was starting to pale and breathe a bit harder as they reached his rooms but thought it best not to say anything on the approach. And as they could not yet talk about what had happened, Atobe couldn’t ask if Tezuka had known the assassin or if killing a man like that after so long was having an ill effect on him.

When they all entered he turned to Tezuka, prepared to ask him all of those but all the words died in his throat at just how awful Tezuka looked. “Tezuka?” Atobe asked approaching him.

That seemed to roused Tezuka a little from his zoned out state and he looked over at Atobe. “Yes?” He asked. 

“Are you well? You look pale.”

Tezuka muttered something that he couldn’t catch and then brought a shaky hand up to his face to adjust his glasses. “I need to return to my room,” He said. 

“I don’t think that wise. It seems you need a doctor,” Oshitari said, moving to block Tezuka’s path to the door as the other turned. “If you wait here, I will go fetch the royal doctor.” 

“No… I need my room,” Tezuka said with a little more force to his voice though the words were still mumbled compared to usual. 

“You need to sit. You’re shaking.” 

“It’s fi-” Tezuka went to turn to face Atobe but it seemed that that swift of a movement was too much and Oshitari only barely managed to catch Tezuka to brace his fall as they both slid to the ground. 

Atobe was on his knees beside them in an instant, reaching to loosen Tezuka’s jacket and buttons of his collar. “He still breathes,” He said after a moment. 

He heard Oshitari let out a held breath and then helped him move from under Tezuka. “He’s burning up though,” Atobe said as he continued examining Tezuka. Still, the only sign of injury he could find was the small scratch to his arm. “Send the guards in to help me move him to the bed then go fetch the doctor.” He knew he could send a guard or attendant to do so but he needed a moment alone to compose himself. He was not used to seeing Tezuka looking so helpless. Tezuka had saved his life again and they should be celebrating, not worrying about his life. 

“Understood. I’ll make him move as fast as he can,” Oshitari said and didn’t even bother with a bow before he was gone and guards were entering.

-0-0-0-0-

Tezuka let out a startled sound as he jerked awake from a fevered nightmare.

“Tezuka?” Someone asked and Tezuka turned his head and blinked at the figure until Oshitari came into focus. 

“Oshitari?” He asked, his voice cracking from the dryness of his throat.

“Yes. Just don’t move.” A hand was on his chest to keep him in place and he watched as Oshitari turned to yell, “Atobe, quick!”

Oshitari then helped him to drink some water from a nearby cup and Tezuka tried to remember what happened. He didn’t recall getting sick… or how he got to Atobe’s bedroom let alone his bed. He tried to move his right arm and felt a burn of pain. He looked down and noticed the heavy bandages and this morning’s attack started to drift back to him. 

“What is it?” Atobe asked as he jogged up to the bed while still in the process of tying his bathrobe around him. Tezuka wondered why he’d been taking a bath at what seemed to be the middle of the day. 

“He’s awake… I’m not sure how lucid he is.” 

“Enough…” Tezuka said, his voice a little stronger from the water. 

“Good. We need to talk. How are you?” Atobe asked as he nudged Oshitari out of the way to sit on the side of the bed. 

“Hot… achey,” Tezuka said. He was partially distracted by trying to get his slow moving mind to work at identifying the symptoms he was feeling. He remembered that he was poisoned. But he must have underestimated them if he was knocked out so readily. 

“That’s to be expected. You have a fever.” There was a cool hand on his head as Atobe touched his face as if to see if he still had a fever. “My physician is working on more medicine for you. The first round didn’t take. You ended up throwing it all back up on me.” 

That explained the midday bath. Though Tezuka doubted it was whatever the doctor gave him that made him sick. More likely it was the poison. Or, as he was thinking now, poisons. “Bella-” He cut off as he coughed and Atobe made hushing noises as he tried to get him to drink more water. 

“Don’t force yourself… take your time,” Atobe said. 

Tezuka was touched by his gentleness but it was distracting him from his thoughts. It took a few minutes of coaxing before he could find his voice again. “Poison.” 

“You were poisoned. How?” Oshitari asked as he came up beside Atobe. 

Tezuka just looked at his injured arm, hoping the two would understand. “Oshitari, go find the man’s blades. Bring them to the doctor to inspect. See if he can find anything.” 

“Wait… it’s… bella..donna,” Tezuka said before coughing seized him again. 

“You heard him. belladonna. Tell the doctor. But get the blades, too. Just in case,” Atobe commanded and this time Oshitari bowed and quickly left the chambers. 

“You idiot. You should have said something earlier. You suspected, didn’t you?” 

 

Tezuka just nodded, unwilling to risk another coughing fit. He had to save his voice to tell Atobe that there was a second poison. 

“It’s okay. We’ll get the cure and you’ll be feeling better the next time you wake.” 

Tezuka gave him a panicked look. “Wh-”

“Shhh. Just a simple sleeping drought in the water. You’ve not been yourself since you collapsed. The doctor recommended it.” 

Tezuka tried to protest but he could already feel sleep clawing at him and with the fever and the coughs he couldn’t manage to get more than a word out. “Two… two,” He said twice before he slumped back onto the pillows. As blackness overwhelmed him he heard Atobe’s soothing voice and felt cool touches and was positive that the other hadn’t understood.

-0-0-0-0-

Atobe was finding it difficult to not growl at his physician. The man had administered the antidote to belladonna hours ago and while Tezuka seemed to be sleeping more easily his fever was still strong and his breathing remained laboured.

“You must have done something wrong,” Atobe said. 

“I assure you, your majesty, I gave him the exact antidote that is required to treat belladonna poisoning.” 

“Then you missed something.” Atobe was pacing by the bed as he spoke. He felt too helpless to be still. 

“The man was an assassin. Could he have had more than one poison on his blade?” Oshitari asked. 

Atobe was about to call him a fool and say that Tezuka would have said if he suspected more than one and then he remembered the words Tezuka had said before he fell asleep. He didn’t think they meant anything. But it was the number two he was talking about, quite likely in relation to the poisoning.

He silently called himself a fool as he spun to stare down the doctor. “Work on the assumption there is a second poison. Do the symptoms resemble anything?” 

“There are hundreds of poisons, your majesty. And with the belladonna mixed in, it can cause confusion. An antidote could just as likely kill him as save him if it’s the wrong one.” 

“I won’t give up on him. What is the good of being king if we cannot find the cause of this fever and fix it?” Atobe asked. 

The elderly doctor nodded. It was clear he was tense but he had served royalty for a long time and was used to their fiery tempers and demands. Atobe appreciated that even if he did wish the doctor would get as upset as he felt. 

“We’ll do what we can to control the fever and keep Tezuka comfortable to give you the most time to find a cure, doctor. We believe in you,” Oshitari said as he rose from the chair he’d been occupying for the past hour. 

“Of course. I’ll send up an apprentice with some more medicines to help within the hour,” The doctor said and bowed before he left quickly to return to his rooms and books. 

Atobe turned to look at Oshitari and then sighed. “I’m worried.” 

“Don’t be. Your physician is the best and you can afford any of the exotic cures he may come up with,” Oshitari said. He moved to place a hand on Atobe’s shoulder. “You need to eat.” 

“How can I eat when he lay dying?” Atobe asked. 

“Because you are a king and you need your strength for the kingdom and for Tezuka if he needs you.” 

He hated when Oshitari spoke sense. Especially when it meant doing something he had no interest in. “Fine. But have it brought here. I don’t wish to leave him. He may wake again and be able to tell us something. I believe he knew about the second poison.” 

“Really? How?”

“He was going on about two before sleep took him. I didn’t realize what it was in reference to until now.” Atobe sat carefully on the bed and took Tezuka’s hand, willing him to wake and tell him more. 

“And he said nothing more?” 

“How could he? Between the coughing and the sleep drought he never had the chance. Damn it, Oshitari. What if we sentenced him to death from kindness?” Atobe’s voice was strained but his voice remained low and his touch gentle on Tezuka’s hand. His anger was turned inside.

“We didn’t know. And he’ll wake again, Atobe. Believe in that.”

“That’s all I can do…” They stayed in silence for some time, the only noise was Tezuka’s breathing an equally terrifying and comforting sound.

“Oshitari?” 

“Yes, Atobe?” Oshitari asked, moving closer. 

“Go get us supper. And tell the doctor no more sleeping droughts.” 

“Of course, my king,” Oshitari said. He gave Atobe one more friendly pat on the shoulder before leaving. 

Atobe turned back to Tezuka and squeezed his hand a little harder as he leaned in to speak in his ear. “You’re not allowed to die Tezuka. You are still within my service and I will have you see through it.” 

He couldn’t be sure that it was not just wishful thinking but he swore there was a light squeeze in return to his hand.

-0-0-0-0-

“Are you sure he said his bed?” Oshitari asked as he lay sprawled on the ground beneath the bed. “There’s nothing under here.”

“I’m not the one with the fever. I heard perfectly well.” Atobe was investigating the headboard while Kabaji held up a lamp to provide more light so he wouldn’t miss any secret compartments. 

“Perhaps he wasn’t aware of what he was saying.” Oshitari looked once more before making his way out from under the bed with his own light. 

“He wanted to return here from the start. It would make sense that an assassin would keep his own supply of poisons and antidotes near at hand.” 

“Yes. But we’ve searched and there’s nothing here and certainly nothing beneath the bed.” 

“I refuse to give up. This could be the difference between life and death,” Atobe said. He then tossed the pillows from the bed and began stripping it of its bedding. “I will dismantle all of it and tear up the ground beneath it if I must.” 

Kabaji gave a nod and began tugging free the bedding as well. He looked at Atobe as he pulled out his knife and Atobe gave a nod. If they were going to check every inch of the bed they would check inside the mattress, too. Tezuka wasn’t just a normal lord or advisor. He was a trained assassin who lived his whole life as a secret. They were foolish to think a secret box filled with poisons and antidotes would be tucked under the pillows or somewhere else as obvious. 

As they searched the shredded mattress the only thing they discovered was a knife tucked away in a pocket sewn discreetly into the side of the mattress that met the headboard. Atobe held it in his hands and pondered it for a moment. He could easily imagine Tezuka sitting on the chair across the room and quietly watching the maids as they worked on changing his linens and making his bed. Tezuka would act as if he was taking a break and reading a book but all the while he would be watching how the maids worked and moved. Where their hands touched and how long they lingered on the bed before deciding where to place such instruments. 

Atobe was sure that if the knife had been discovered the maids would not have been frightened by it. There was more than one paranoid lord and lady in the palace that enjoyed keeping weapons close at hand. But the gossip would have made its rounds and the maids would have assessed Tezuka’s threat to their king and possibly have told the captain of the guard about it. And while Kabaji and Tezuka seemed to be on good terms, Atobe was sure his captain would have mentioned that Tezuka kept himself armed even at night. Not that it should matter, ever since Tezuka returned successful from Seigaku he had never insisted his advisor be unarmed in his presence. 

Realizing he had drifted off in his thoughts. And that thinking of Tezuka and is brilliant assassin mind wasn’t helping him decipher said mind he set the knife down on the nightstand and tugged at the shreds of the mattress until it was fully off the bed. They were greeted with the base of the bed frame and Atobe frowned. There had to be something here. 

“Perhaps…” Oshitari said and without finishing the thought he moved to the bed and knocked on the wood the mattress had lain on. “Hmmm….” He continued knocking coming across more solid sounds where the beams would logically be but in one corner it was a dense sound for a much larger area. 

Oshitari immediately looked up at Atobe who turned to look at Kabaji. “Can you pull this up?” 

Kabaji sheathed his knife and moved toward the bed. 

“Wait. We don’t want to hurt the contents,” Oshitari warned and began running his hands along the wood. “Tezuka wouldn’t want to have to break into his stores every time he needed a poison or antidote. There must be a way to peacefully open it.”

“Kabaji,” Atobe said. They both moved to opposite corners, sliding their hands along the wood, looking for any indication that they could raise the board. 

“Here,” Kabaji said. He pointed to a small hole that had looked like a knot in the wood before Kabaji had pointed it out. Atobe walked over to it and examined it a moment before sliding his finger into it and curling it up and tugging the wood. A large piece of the panel lifted out, revealing that it had not been one solid piece after all.

“When did he have time to do this?” Oshitari wondered as he watched another piece be pulled away. 

“We may have underestimated him,” Atobe said. He had thought he had done no such thing with all of the work he has asked Tezuka to accomplish for him. But somehow the man had managed some very impressive custom woodworking to happen on his bed inside the palace grounds in the wing designated for the king’s personal use and nobody had noticed. “Oshitari, if you lift that panel, I believe the solid object will be beneath it.” 

Oshitari nodded and carefully pulled back the third panel and set it inside. Beneath it sat an innocuous looking box that was plain but for a few simple carvings of leaves on the top. Oshitari lifted it out and brought it to the table in the room and gently set it down. “Now what?” 

“We open it. Don’t give me that look, Kabaji. I doubt it will kill me.” Or at least Atobe hoped it would not kill him. And he would hardly demand someone else to do it to save the life of a man who once tried to kill him. Tezuka may have got Oshitari and Kabaji to warm up to him but he had no desire to see just how far the rebuilding of trust had come between three people he considered important to him. 

Moving to the side of the box, he undid the latch at the front and opened it, careful to keep clear of the front. Nothing happened. Even when the lid was completely off the box remained the same without any noticeable traps activating. “It seems I was correct.” 

“So it seems. But do you understand any of this?” Oshitari asked as he looked into the neatly organized box. Everything was labelled but not in any discernible language that Atobe could understand. 

“Should we bring it to the doctor?” He trusted the royal physician enough to at least know that Tezuka had an interest in herbs or poisons. He was sure that would be enough of an explanation to keep the doctor focused on healing and not asking questions. 

“I’m not sure even he would know what to do with this. The second poison has been baffling him from the start… would he really be able to identify the cure.” 

“Then you want the person who is feverish and dying to be able to identify his own salvation?” Atobe asked, tempted to laugh at Oshitari. 

“I would trust him more, even in his current condition, to identify the right poison and antidote then I would most, Atobe. You know he’s skilled with such things. And he’s clearly known from the start what he needs. He’s just been unable to get there. Mostly do to our interference with drugging him to sleep.” 

Atobe sighed. He hated when Oshitari was right. But he still felt better having a trained professional treating Tezuka than letting the fevered man do it himself. But he supposed if they were talking of poisons there was nobody more professional at hand than Tezuka himself. 

“Fine. Kabaji, carry that as carefully as you can to my quarters. Oshitari, go fetch the doctor. Tell him we have a possible antidote ready and I want him there to assist. Tezuka may require further intervention.” He did not know what side effects may happen or if Tezuka would need help administering the antidote.

-0-0-0-0-

Atobe paced his room as he waited for the doctor to arrive and Tezuka to wake up. He hoped the doctor brought smelling salts or whatever he could that would help rouse Tezuka to a more lucid state. The most he had got was incoherent babble as Tezuka shifted in his sleep. He wasn’t even sure if Tezuka knew it was him that was trying to wake him.

Atobe was not used to feeling helpless and he didn’t like it one bit. 

“You have the antidote?” The doctor asked after giving a quick bow as he dashed into the room, only slightly breathless from his run. 

“We do. But we don’t know which one it is,” Atobe admitted and gestured to the box. 

The doctor was there in an instant, hovering over it, looking at it all, and gently running his fingers along the packages and bottles. “I can’t say I’m familiar with all of these. How do you know the antidote is in here?” 

“Tezuka has an interest in poisons and herbal remedies. He told me in a lucid moment where to find this. I believe he knows which one would cure him.” 

“Ah…” The doctor said and moved towards the bed. “You need him awake.” 

“And as lucid as you can get him. We don’t need him making a mistake.” 

“No… that would be quite bad.” The doctor turned and went to his bag. “He’ll be in pain… and we won’t have much time…” 

Atobe tensed at that but gave a terse nod. “Understood. We’ll bring the box close and be ready for it.” Atobe gestured to Kabaji to get the box again and hold it closer to the side of the bed, ready for when it was needed. 

The doctor was currently grinding something with his pestle and mortar, and Atobe watched with a sense of growing impatience and nervousness. He slid onto the bed beside Tezuka and took his hand, preparing himself to direct Tezuka’s attention on him and the antidote and hopefully away from any confusion or pain. 

“Alright. I’m ready. I’m going to have him breathe this in. The reaction will be sudden but short. Make it count, your majesty,” The doctor said. He moved into position on the other side of the bed and waited for Atobe to gesture to start. 

Atobe signalled that the doctor should start and then waited for something to happen. Just when he was beginning to think that too much time had passed and his doctor was becoming senile in his old age and had no idea what he was doing anymore, Tezuka gasped and shot up. 

The doctor pushed gently on his chest until Tezuka was back down on the pillows and Atobe immediately called his name to get his attention. He wasn’t sure how aware Tezuka was and he did not need the assassin lashing out at his non-senile doctor and hurting him. “Tezuka. I need you to focus on me,” Atobe said as Tezuka turned to look at him. 

“At-” Tezuka’s voice was hoarse and Atobe held up a hand to stop him from straining himself and coughing again. 

“Yes. You were poisoned. Do you remember?” 

Tezuka’s eyes seemed to glaze over for a moment and Atobe was starting to wonder if a fever or delirium still gripped him when Tezuka gave a nod. 

“With two poisons. We treated the belladonna. What’s the second? And what cures it. We brought your box.” Atobe said and gestured for Kabaji to bring it close. Tezuka looked between the box and Atobe before turning to his left arm. 

“I need to see it,” Tezuka said as quietly as possible. It still caused him to cough, the resulting movement making him cringe in pain. Clearly even Tezuka couldn’t pretend he felt nothing when the pain spiked. 

“Doctor, remove the bandages.” The doctor reached out and carefully unwrapped the wound and revealed the cut that had blackened around the edge and was looking sore. Atobe tried not to make a face at the look of it. 

“Fiddleback,” Tezuka said. Atobe had no idea what he was referring to but he saw a light of recognition in the doctor’s eyes and figured that he must at least understand. He tried to lift his arm toward the medicines but hissed and let it drop. 

“Kabaji, bring it closer.” 

Kabaji nodded and leaned onto the bed to gently set the case down on Tezuka’s lap. This time, Tezuka moved his right arm that wasn’t injured and after moving a few things around pulled out what he wanted and handed it to the doctor. “Make a paste… with water… on the cut…” He said. 

He was starting to break out in a sweat and Atobe hated to see him struggle to do something so simple. But his care would just further hinder him so he stayed quiet as he watched Tezuka pick something else. 

“One spoon for one glass of water.” Tezuka looked away as he coughed but even without seeing the pained expression, Atobe didn’t miss the groan or pained gasp. 

“I understand. Lay back and try to rest, Tezuka. When you wake next, you’ll be on your way to recovery.” 

“The cut…” Tezuka started but the doctor held up a hand. 

“I know how to treat it. Don’t worry. It won’t spread. Though I’m afraid you may scar.” The doctor’s eyes flicked briefly to Atobe, clearly wondering if he would have a problem with his lover having a scar. 

Deciding it was not worth the effort to lecture the doctor on how he was not so shallow, Atobe ignored it and reached out to pat Tezuka’s right hand as Kabaji took away the box. “The doctor will take good care of you, Tezuka. There’s no need to worry.” 

Tezuka nodded and settled back down on the pillows, his breathing laboured once more and looking exhausted by the few minutes of talking. 

“I need to run my country but I’m sure I’ll be back by the time you wake again. Perhaps you will be up for sharing a meal by then.” He wasn’t sure Tezuka could handle real food yet but he would consider even getting soup broth into Tezuka a victory at this point. 

But instead of letting go of Tezuka’s hand and leaving as he had planned , he found Tezuka’s hand moving to the cuff of his shirt sleeve and holding on. 

“Did you need something?” 

Tezuka didn’t answer and after a moment of looking into Atobe’s eyes turned his face away and just gave Atobe’s cuff another tug as if to pull him down. 

Atobe smiled as he realized that Tezuka was asking him to stay with him even if he could not say the words directly. “I suppose I can review some papers while in the comfort of my room. I admit, I didn’t sleep well yesterday,” Atobe said airily as he moved carefully onto the bed. “Oshitari, you will go with Kabaji and bring me back the supplies I’ll need to do some work.”

“Yes, your majesty,” Oshitari said with a smirk and a bow. 

Atobe could tell that Oshitari wanted to say more but thankfully refrained himself. He didn’t know if Tezuka was just growing comfortable with him or if it was just the exhaustion of these poisons and perhaps even fear of the pain that had Tezuka seeking out his comfort. It would give him something to ponder as he watched the doctor do his work and while he waited for Oshitari to return with something to distract his mind. Fortunately, the powder that the doctor had used to wake Tezuka up seemed to be fading as Tezuka’s eyes closed and he slumped further into the pillows. It didn’t appear to be the most restful sleep but it would hopefully spare him memory of the pain of the recovery. 

Still resting his hand on Tezuka’s, Atobe realized just how thankful he was that Tezuka would survive and did not seem to hold the incident against him. He would have to find a suitable way to thank the man for stopping the assassin and see that their bargain still held. He was not ready to lose his advisor nor his life. Not with so many possibilities ahead of them.

-0-0-0-0-

Atobe set down the paper he had been reading on his desk and moved over to the bed as Tezuka begun to stir. “Tezuka?” He asked as the other man opened his eyes.

Tezuka had woken several times over the last few days, each time he was in less pain and had managed to stay lucid and awake for longer. The doctor was optimistic that he would be up and about before the week’s end. 

“Atobe?” Tezuka asked and once more tried to raise his left arm to his face before noticing the sling and bandages and moving his right instead. Atobe stayed silent as it was clear from the frown on Tezuka’s face that he was thinking. Putting everything that he remembered back into place before once more looking at him. “You stayed.” 

“For the most part. A king can’t escape all of his duties. Though I did have a desk brought in so I’d be more productive.” He hadn’t quite held meetings in his bedroom but it was close with a few briefings with ministers held in his anterooms. He had also put in some appearances at dinner and the receiving room but had, as much as possible, made himself available in case Tezuka awoke. 

“Of course,” Tezuka said. And then spotting the water on the table to his right reached out and carefully brought it to his lips. His hand was shaking slightly and while Atobe wanted to help him he knew it was important for Tezuka to have his pride. 

“How are you feeling this morning?” It was still morning, if only just. Hopefully Tezuka would remain awake long enough to get some food into him when the servants brought lunch up shortly. 

“Better. I may try for a bath later…” 

Atobe nodded. He could only imagine how Tezuka must be feeling after so long without being properly cleaned. Half done sponge baths from the doctor and his apprentice hardly counted in Atobe’s book. “If you need any assistance I could help you or call a servant to assist.” 

“Thank you.” Tezuka set his water back down on the table and after moving a pillow behind him sighed as he leaned back. 

“It really should be me thanking you, Tezuka.” 

Tezuka opened his eyes that had begun to slide close and looked over at him.

“You saved my life. That assassin had disarmed my guards and out in the rose garden by the time anyone else noticed something was wrong, I would have been dead.” Atobe had had far too much time to think about that morning since it had happened and he knew it was only Tezuka’s instincts and honed skills that made sure he was still here. 

Atobe moved closer to the bed and sat gently on the edge of it and took Tezuka’s right hand in his own. “I know this means your debt to me might be paid but I hope you will give me some time yet to enjoy this gift you have given to me. I’m not quite as ready to meet my end as I had thought I would be when your debt was finally repaid,” Atobe said honestly. 

Tezuka was silent for a long moment and Atobe was just starting to wonder if Tezuka was already plotting his murder and return to the assassin’s guild when he spoke. “The oath remains.” 

“But you saved my life, Tezuka. I was there.” 

“No. I saved my life. Saving yours was just an added benefit,” Tezuka said. 

“What do you mean?” He recalled that the two assassins had talked but he was sure it was just the usual banter before the assassin dispatched Tezuka so he could deal with his real target, the king of Hyoutei. 

“He was not the first person to come after me since I failed to kill you.”

Atobe felt Tezuka’s fingers move in his hand and that’s when he realized he had started gripping them in anger at only just finding out that Tezuka had been placed in mortal danger while under his protection on more than one occasion. He loosened his grip and didn’t fight it when Tezuka moved his hand back to his lap. 

“In their eyes, I am a traitor. And since I’ve returned from Seigaku and it was clear that I was working for you and not against you I have become an enemy to the assassins’ guild.”

The way Tezuka so matter of factly explained it unsettled Atobe but he knew if he spoke now that Tezuka would stop talking. He had learned that if given the time and silence to form his words and think, Tezuka would sometimes share what Atobe wanted to know. 

“This was the third attempt. One had put poison in my food that I discovered before I consumed. It was easy work to find out what kitchen hand was new and deal with the culprit. The second one was an archer... “ 

“That scratch on your face…” Atobe said. There was a time a few weeks ago that Tezuka had come to a meeting with a fresh scratch still red and bleeding slightly on his cheek. When asked about it he mentioned riding too close to some low hanging tree branches and getting caught by one. A believable enough excuse. To hear it was an arrow that had so narrowly missed did not comfort Atobe at all. 

“Yes. It was fortunate that the guild had sent such low level assassins to deal with me. I hope they will grow bored with losing their own for nothing… from what I remember the last had been quite skilled.” Not skilled enough to have a chance of winning, even with cheating but skilled enough that the guild might think twice about their current tactics. 

“I’m going to assign you a guard,” Atobe said. 

“And have them die for no reason?” Tezuka countered. 

“It would not be for no reason.” 

“They would be in the way. They would be the first targets and then they would go after me. It’s best I handle them on my own as I’ve been doing. I’m sorry you were involved this last time.” 

“You’re sorry?” Atobe asked a bit shocked by the words. 

Tezuka frowned and nodded. “Of course. I owe you a life debt. I would never wish to bring harm to you.” 

Atobe laughed as Tezuka so clearly misunderstood Atobe’s surprise. “No. That’s not it at all,” He said. “I’m the one who should be apologizing to you. I feel so unworthy of you after watching you suffer through those poisons. You would have been able to handle it yourself if we hadn’t tried so hard to help you.” 

Tezuka’s frown slowly went away and Atobe could almost see the start of a smile on the lips. “Perhaps I’m also to blame… I have a habit of being stubborn.” 

Atobe wondered just where Tezuka had been stubborn but nodded in understanding anyway. If Tezuka wanted to share the burden of guilt over what happened in the garden and following then this time Atobe would let him. 

“Next time, if there’s a next time, we’ll both do better. Agreed?” 

“Agreed,” Tezuka said.

-0-0-0-0-

Tezuka stood helplessly as Atobe did up the buttons of his jacket for him and then helped to ease his arm back into the sling. “Okay. That should do it,” Atobe said.

It was the first day that Tezuka was going to be outside of the king’s rooms and had to be dressed accordingly. They would go for a brief walk outside, well guarded, and then if Tezuka was feeling up for it they would either go to the office to do a little business or indulge in some afternoon tea with the attendants and some ladies of the court. They were all anxious to see Atobe’s advisor and press him for the story of his bravery. 

So if Atobe had taken a little extra time making sure that Tezuka looked healthy and well put together he could hardly be blamed for it. He had also insisted doing it himself, much to his attendants’ amusement. He would not trust an injured Tezuka to his foolish attendants. They could make even the fittest of people feel unwell after long enough in their helpful presence. 

“I'm afraid I won't be much good to you for a while,” Tezuka said as he adjusted his hair a little in front of the full length mirror. The white of his sling a stark contrast to the navy jacket he wore. 

“Nonsense, Tezuka. You're more useful to me than just by swinging a sword. And this means you'll have a legitimate reason to decline Seigaku’s silly little invitation to their tournament.” The official invitation had come in the mail before the incident and Atobe had not been sure if he could order Tezuka to not go without causing any trouble between them or between Hyoutei and Seigkau. While he would no wish for Tezuka to become sick or injured, he could at least take advantage of it. 

“Feeling jealous?” 

Atobe could see that Tezuka was watching him through the reflection of the mirror and waved his hand as if brushing aside the words as if they had a physical presence. “Of that brat? Ridiculous. Hyoutei offers far more than Seigaku ever could.”

“I don't know.... The previous king was quite generous with his compensation.” Tezuka turned then and walked toward the desk where the invitation was tucked away under some other papers that had all made their way up here in the last few days.

“Then I'll double whatever you're being paid now.” Atobe was sure that would easily make him the most generous and Tezuka would forget all about that boring little invite.

“Hmm I see. Well my king, what is two times zero?”

“Wait. What did you say?” Atobe was sure he heard wrong. And not just because he was sure that that had been a teasing tone in Tezuka’s voice. 

“Two times zero?”

No. That was definitely a teasing tone. And apparently he wasn’t generous at all. But there was something even more intriguing than all of that. “Before that.” He could barely keep the grin off of his face. 

Tezuka tilted his head in confusion. 

“You said my king. That's the first you've ever claimed me as yours,” Atobe said. The grin finally breaking out across his face.

“It means nothing,” Tezuka said far too quickly for Atobe to believe anything.

A long moment of silence passed between them as they eyed each other up before Atobe spoke. “If you insist.” Sometimes it was better to concede. It didn’t matter if he would admit to it. They both knew that Tezuka was lying. That was enough for now. “Now about me not paying you. Is that true?” 

“Quite true. I have no need to lie about such things,” Tezuka said. Clearly relieved to be back on safe footing if the slight relaxing of the crease between his eyes was an indication. 

“Well that's one thing I can fix. And then we can go shopping with your new pay.”

Tezuka shook his head and gave a sigh but there was a sparkle in his eyes and a smile tugging at his lips that made Atobe think that today was going to be a good day. 

“Come. Let’s go to the garden and we can discuss how much you think your services are worth to the kingdom,” Atobe said. 

Tezuka gave a nod and set the invitation from Seigaku back down before heading out of the rooms with Atobe for the first time in over week. Until then, Atobe hadn’t realized just how much he had missed that. And he quite hoped that Tezuka didn’t know that. It would make him have quite the unfair advantage when it came to pay negotiations after all. 

 

\--end--


End file.
